


I'm Radio Rebel.

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Radio Rebel (2012)
Genre: <3, ALSO RICH AND JAKE ARE SO CUTE, AND HE'S A BITCH, Alternate Universe - Radio Rebel, And Jenna is a Badass, And Michael is really cute too!!, CHRISTINE AND DUSTIN HAVE A BAND, Chloe is still a bitch, F/F, F/M, I really love this movie, It's So Underrated, Jeremy doesn't know how to feel about his step dad, M/M, Mr.Heere and Mr.Reyes are married, Radio Rebel AU!, SQUIP IS PRINCIPAL MORENO, The one and only time i'll write stage dorks, and a little creepy, and dorky, bUT IT'S FINE THEY'RE DORKS, but its okay he's probably hot., hnnnnnnnng, honestly, human!squip, i have the script, i love them, i'm sorry if you don't like t hat, i'm trying to change it up as much as i can, really i just-, so i felt like this really just fit the characters, this is basically copied from the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: “This is Radio Rebel!  Live from the underground. “ He spoke into his Microphone, even though, it was really only his bedroom, a crappy headset Microphone, and a crappy, two-year-old laptop. “ You don’t know who I am... But I know who you are. Because I’m one of you. “ He Began.“ You deserve to embrace your awesomeness! Stand up for who you are! Reject the Status Quo! “ He said confidently.“ I Dare you. “
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere's Father/Mr. Reyes
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat down at his desk, opening his computer and starting up his radio Program, Playing with the settings for a moment, before Changing his status to on the air, and pulling his headset on.    
  
“This is Radio Rebel! Live from the underground. “ He spoke into his Microphone, even though, it was really only his bedroom, a crappy headset Microphone, and a crappy, two-year-old laptop. “ You don’t know who I am... But I know who you are. Because I’m one of you. “ He Began. 

Jeremy looked down at the little notepad he had set aside.  **_TOPICS TO TALK ABOUT._ ** The first one.  _ Report card. Participation.  _

“ Report cards came out today. I got a Minus in participation! “ He scoffed. “ Y-You can’t give me a Minus for who I am! “ Jeremy paused. “ So, Since grades are being handed out, I think I’ll give all of us, At Middleborough High, An F. For Labeling Each other. “ He decided. “ Jocks, Outcasts, Dorks… “ He Emphasized. “ Queen Bees and their Pops, And Newborn pops. “ He added, thinking about Chloe And Her Cliche, As Well As Christine, and her Band.    
  
Jeremy sighed disappointedly. “ Guys, these are all Labels. Not who we really are. Once upon a time, Being Different was good! Now those differences just divide us…” He said, pursing his lips. “ You deserve to embrace your awesomeness! Stand up for who you are! Reject the Status Quo! “ He said confidently.    
  
“ I Dare you. “ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Michael Slammed the locker in Jeremy’s face with an excited smile. “ Okay! Last night! Radio Rebel-!” Michael didn’t even need to finish, Jeremy did it for him. “ Was Awesome?” He asked. Michael Giggled. “ As Usual! “ Jeremy tugged his books closer to his chest, as Michael began to lead the way to class. “ Reject the Status Quo. That’s gotta Be this year’s Motto!” He said Excitedly.    
  
Jeremy just rolled his eyes. “ This Year? More Like this weeks. “ Michael Lightly Punched his arm. “ Radio Rebel is So Inspiring! They’re so… Themselves!” Jeremy didn’t tell anyone on his Podcast what Gender he was. His voice was high enough to sound like a girl’s voice. But Low enough to be a male. He just told everyone to call him by They/Them Pronouns. It was easier than putting any attention on himself.    
  
“ I wish i could be more like Them. “ Jeremy said quietly, but loud enough for Michael to hear. Michael gasped, stopping in his tracks to look at Jeremy. “ You should talk to your Step-Dad!” Jeremy froze. He’d never told Michael He was radio Rebel, Did he know? “ Wh-What? Wh-Why?” He stuttered out.    
  
“ UH, He Runs Slam FM! The Biggest Radio Station In New Jersey!” Oh god, here we go…” He could get you an internship!” Oh. Jeremy still didn’t like the sound of that. “ That would be a confidence booster, right?” Michael asked, sipping on his slushie. Jeremy’s Step Dad wasn’t easy to talk to, but then again, the only person who was easy to talk to for Jeremy, Was Michael. Well, Michael and His Microphone.    
  
“ A-Are you kidding me? He’s been married to my Father for, What, Two Months? He probably thinks I’m a total freak! I have a mild panic attack when he asks what kind of cereal I want. “ He said, walking past Michael and onward towards their class. Michael quickly turned to Chase him down. 

“ I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I can talk to you…” Jeremy sighed. “ guess that’s why you’re my Best Friend. “ Michael rolled his eyes. “ You need a relaxation technique, Man. Y’know, Deep breaths and stuff? Just, Breathe. “ He said, giving a kind smile. God, Michael was a Saint.    
  
“ How can you breathe at a time like this!” An excited voice came from behind the two boys, Lightly pushing them. Richard Goranski. A really short, and sweet boy, who was absolutely OBSESSED With Radio Rebel. In a tiny bit of a creepy way… And who else to come behind him? But Jake Dillinger. And Equally Sweet boy, obsessed with Radio rebel, And a Bit of a Clean freak.    
  
Michael scoffed and continued to walk. “ Problem, Rich?” He asked. Rich moved in between Jeremy and Michael. “ Last Night, Radio Rebel just game the Biggest Clue about herself! She goes to our school! “ He said Excitedly. Jeremy Rolled his Eyes. “ They. “ He corrected. Rich and Jake seemed set that Radio Rebel was a girl. Oh if only they knew how wrong they were.    
  
“ She Mentioned it at Minute 14: 30 On Tuesday nights Podcast!” Jake added in, holding the door to the stairwell for the three of them. “ Obsessed Much, Jake?” Michael asked, gladly entering the door and making his way up the stairs, behind Rich. “ Obsessed? PleEEase! I’d hardly describe myself as obsessive!” Jake Explained as he took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and pouring it onto his hand. Jeremy Gave him a look. “ What? It’s flu season!“    
  
Rich held the next door open for the group, And Jake basically rushed out. “ So exciting! Someone on the Radio, who’s one of us!” Jeremy Chuckled at his excitement. Rich quickly ran right back up next to jake, pointing to various girls. “ It could be her! Or- Or Her!” Jake shook his head. “ No. She’s too tall. “ Jeremy Raised his eyebrow. “ Radio Rebel’s Voice Sounds… 5’6-ish. “ Jeremy looked down at himself. He was 5’7. So... He was close, at least. “ A-And her hair Is Brown-ish! Like Jeremy’s!” He exclaimed. That almost gave Jeremy a heart attack.    
  
“ No No No! “ Rich Said Quickly. “ Radio Rebel is Obviously a Blonde! And Is Nothing, Like Jeremy! Besides, She’s a girl!” He said Confidently. Jeremy rolled his eyes. “ Or, Maybe you could respect their pronouns. “ Jeremy Muttered. Michael stepped in to back him up. “ Yeah guys. Radio Rebel made it very clear they could be either a guy or a girl. And what if they’re Non-Binary! You just disrespected your favorite Person in the world!” Jeremy smiled softly. At least Michael had his back.    
  
The two exchanged glances, Before just shrugging it off. “ How do you even now Radio Rebel is a Blonde?” Jake asked. Rich scoffed in fake offense. “ We’re soulmates! We’re connected! Like for example… I also got a Minus in participation! It’s Meant to be!” Ew. Jake rolled his eyes. “ How can YOU get a Minus in participation? You never shut up!” Rich seemed to shrink down at that comment. “ Exactly. “    
  
Jeremy sighed, deciding to tune out of the conversation. And instead, tuning into something a little more interesting… and sad.    
  
Chloe Valentine.    
  
Chloe Valentine knocking over and destroying some kids Robot. And then Laughing about it. God, he hated this School.    
  
“ It’s a relief that we broke up! This long-distance thing was Not working out for my Schedule. “ Chloe ranted to her friend next to her, Brooke Lohst.    
  
Brooke nodded. “ Well, I’m glad you rethought! You’ve already had 3 formal asks to prom!” she Squealed. God, Girls were so Weird… Brooke Began listing off the guys who asked her out, Each of Which Chloe had a complaint about. Either too short or too pointy of a head. Jeremy would just be happy to be asked.    
  
Jeremy sighed. “ Guys… How do we Reject the Status Quo when the Status Quo is…” Jeremy looked Chloe up and down. “ Status Quo…” He mumbled.    
  
“ Like radio Rebel said! “ Michael Pitched in. “ Be ourselves! “ He then began to walk away. But not to class, towards Chloe… Welp, Guess Jeremy has to follow him now…    
  
“ Erin Brooks is officially campaigning for Prom Queen! And I’ve confirmed that there’s a fan page!” Chloe seemed uninterested. “ No Competition there. “ She then looked up from her phone. “ Why don’t I have a fan page?” Brooke Squeaked. “ I-I’ll get right on it!”    
  
Michael walked up to Chloe. “ Hey, Chloe! “ He said with a confident smile. Chloe just scoffed. “ See? This is what i mean! Everyone just thinks they can talk to us because of that Stupid Radio Babble!” Jeremy could see the hurt on Michael’s face, but it only lasted for a second, before he smiled again. Michael was good at not portraying what he was really feeling… Jeremy almost hated it.    
  
At this point, Rich and Jake had joined them, huddled up behind Brooke. “ You Protest too much. “ Rich said Before gasping. “ What if she’s Radio Rebel!” Rich said Excitedly. Chloe Scoffed. “ Please, Like I would ever encourage people like you, to talk to Us. “ Jake Smirked. “ Ah-Ha! So you admit you listen to her! “ Chloe just scoffed and looked back down at her phone.    
  
Michael took his chance to try again. “ You and I aren’t any Dif-” Chloe looked up, and placed a finger over his mouth. “ You don’t think we’re different. “ She smirked, giving a chuckle. “ watch and learn. “ She said, looking around, before spotting whatever she was looking for. “ Principal Squip!” Oh No…    
  
The principal looked up from the book he was looking at next to his office, closing it and walking over with a smile. “ Chloe!” he said, before looking between the people in the group. “ Is everything alright over here? “    
  
Chloe put on these puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. “ Actually, no. These two were trying to get me to listen to some- Stupid- Babble Podcast!” He whined. Michael backed up. “ Wh- No! I-I wasn’t! “ Oh No, If only Jeremy could just- Do something!   
  
The Principal Scoffed. “ Michael, You know there’s an Anti-Distraction Policy. “ He said sternly. “ Give me your headphones. “ Michael clenched his fist and gave a frustrated growl, but reluctantly took them off, and handed them over. “ I wasn’t even listening to it. “ he spat. The Principal Just mocked him, before turning to Jeremy. “ You two, young Man. “ Jeremy didn’t even have the guts to say no, taking his earbuds out of his picket hand handing them over. Principal Squip turned back to Chloe. “ Thank you, for bringing this to my Attention, dear Chloe. “ He said, before walking off.    
  
Chloe smirked as Michael turned back to her. “ See? We’re as different as can be. Your little Radio Hero doesn’t know what she’s talking about. “ Jeremy opened his mouth to speak up. But nothing seemed to come out. “ Oh? Does his royal Shyness wanna say something? “ Chloe asked, stepping closer. “ Then Say it. “ Jeremy stumbled backward, trying to say something, but stumbling over his words. “ I thought Not. “ Chloe said, before walking off, and Brooke quickly chasing after her.    
  
Jeremy looked over at Michael, who looked like he was going to punch something. So Jeremy turned, Letting Michael Punch his backpack, which he did.   
  
As Michael began to complain to Rich and Jake, Jeremy focused his attention somewhere else again. Christine And Dustin. Dustin popping out of a locker, while Christine was holding a camera. Some promotional Video for their Band.    
  
“ This Is Dustin And Christine! Or, as we’re known, The C’s! “ he said Excitedly to the Camera. “ Thank you for voting us to play at your Prom! We’ll make sure it totally Rocks!” Christine Giggled Before Chloe and Brooke walked over to them.    
  
“ Well, Well, Well. Look who it is! Middle Boroughs own internet sensation!” Chloe said with a smile. Christine giggled. “ Hey, Chlo!”    
  
“ Christine. And Christine’s Camera. “ She turned to face Dustin. “ I heard you guys were playing at Prom! Pretty Sweet. “ She said, before walking off. Dustin almost Squealed. “ Did you see that! Chris, You. Are. IN!” Christine Lowered her camera. “ Wh-what do you mean? “ She asked. “ Chloe and her college boyfriend Just broke up. You know what that means?” Christine shook her head. “It means she doesn’t have a date to prom!”    
  
The one and only good thing about this school, was that it was pretty LGBTQ accepting. Christine was Bi. Chloe was Pan. And Generally, Being LGBT wasn’t uncommon here. Which was the one thing Jeremy loved.    
  
“ WH- No I c-can’t ask her to the prom!” Dustin Scoffed. “ Uh, Did you see that” Dustin fake flipped his hair, Mimicking Chloe. “ Hey Christine~” Dustin and Christine Both chuckled. “ That’s the Signal! Chloe’s Noticing you!”    
  
Christine looked in Chloe’s Direction/ “ Wh-hat do i even say?” Dustin Put an Arm around his cousin’s shoulders. “ Listen. Focus. Eye of the tiger. Don’t Stop Believin’. We Are the Champions! “ He Quoted happily, beginning to lead Christine to class. “ Are you just Quoting song titles?” Christine Asked.    
  
“ This is your chance to do something Big! Seize the Moment! Our fanbase is expanding! To other Schools, Cities! “ He said excitedly, Almost skipping ahead of Christine. Christine said. “ Dustin, I’m just that awkward girl in your garage with a guitar… Not some superstar. “ Dustin turned to face her. “ Forget all that Christine! We made a band! And this is the price it comes with! You’re Christine Of the C’s! “ Dustin gave her a soft smile. “ C’s for Life?” Christine Chuckled, walking past him. “ C’s For Life…” Dustin Squeaked, moving to catch up with her as the bell rang. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“ Okay, everyone! Today we will be working on a project with the next door Drama class!” Jeremy’s English teacher Exclaimed. “ Oh! And here they are now! Come in everyone! Pick a seat!” Luckily for Jeremy, Michael took Drama class this period.    
  
Michael sat down in front of him with a smile. “ This is so exciting Man!” He said happily, bouncing a little bit. Jeremy Chuckled. “ I know. “ Jeremy looked back at the door, to see Christine Canigula, Walk into the Door.    
  
Chloe was also in this class, which gave her the perfect opportunity to push whoever was in the seat next to her out and make room for Christine. “ Hey, Chrissy! This seat is open!”    
  


Now, Jeremy didn’t like to talk about it much, but he had a MASSIVE Crush on Christine. So obviously, he wasn’t going to let the Queen bee of the school get to her! No Sir!    
  
Or at least, that’s what he thought he was going to do when he got up. But instead, he headed for the door, Michael following closely Behind.    
  
“ Wh-What is Christine doing here!?” He Stuttered out, looking at Michael. “ Uh, She’s in drama? Duh. “ He answered, leaning on the door. “ Y’know. You could just, talk to her. You’ve had a crush on her since like, 7th grade, man. “ Michael stated. Jeremy felt like he was going to die right then and there. “N-n-n-n-n-no! She is a newborn pop! We don’t break social brackets! Th-the best thing for me is to just- avoid him altogether!” Jeremy decided as quickly as possible.    
  
Michael rolled his eyes. “ Jeremy She’s really nice, and she’s basically a social floater, Like me! She’s not scary to talk too..” Michael Tried. “ Ask yourself, what would radio rebel do? “ He added, before walking back inside the classroom.    
  
Jeremy sighed. He hated to admit it, but Michael was right. Radio Rebel would walk right up to Christine and start a conversation. But Jeremy? Jeremy would rather sit in the shadows.    
  
Jeremy walked back inside and sat down. The teacher talking about something with Shakespear or whatever. Michael getting excited and going up without being called on.    
  
And then the teacher called on Him.    
  
“ Jeremy, why don’t you come up here and write a scene Suggestion?” Jeremy’s heart stopped for like two seconds before he got up and shuffled to the front of the room. “ Don’t worry! You got this! Just don’t make eye contact! “ Michael whispered into his ear. Jeremy just grumbled. He hated when teachers called on people who didn’t have their hands raised.    
  
Jeremy made it to the board, trying to keep his eyes firmly planted on the white sheet in front of him. But Jeremy just couldn’t do it! He turned around, to find everyone staring at him. Oh, no.. oh god oh god oH GOD.    
  
Jeremy put the cap back on the marker and tried to walk back to his seat, but ended up bumping into many things. Least to say, this was a failure.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jeremy sat on his computer, a smile as the music played into his headphones, and onto the headphones of many others listening to his podcast. He Pulled the headphones on as the song ended. 

“ That was the Latest Single, from: You First! But who are you, Exactly? It always feels like you’re generating a bunch of different You’s.” he Began. “ Like when you’re with your friends. Sometimes you’re the funny one or the Loud one. “    
  
Jeremy looked down at his notepad, doodling lightly. “ What about with someone you like? Which You shows up then? “ He asked into the Microphone, biting his lip. “ I-I-I don’t even know how to act around the person I like… “ He stuttered out. “ Which is probably why i never talk to her…” he said a little quieter, giving a chuckle. “ And i never will. “ he added.    
  
“ I- Is it just me? Or do you feel like you’re 17 different people too?” He asked into the Microphone, loading up the next song. “ This song goes out to all of us, and the 17 different people we play. “ He said, before turning the song on, and His mic off with a smile. 

About a minute later, A Knock came on Jeremy’s bedroom door. He bit his lip, turning the station on auto and standing up to go answer the door    
  
It was his step dad… Robin Reyes.    
  
“Uh... Hey, Uh, What’re you doing here? “ He asked. Robin Chuckled. “ I live here. “ Jeremy looked down, shuffling his feet. “ Uhhhhh… okay... Th-Thanks for stopping by…”    
  
Jeremy went to go close the door, but Robin stopped it with his hand. “ What do you think of Radio Rebel?” He asked. Jeremy’s heart almost jumped out of his chest, for the third time today. “ Wh-What!? Why?” He asked quickly.    
  
“ Well, I just wanna get your take on them. You seem like someone who’d need their advice. Y’know?” Jeremy shuffled his feet. “ i- Um- Well- I think they’re great. Okaybyenowloveyou-”    
  
Robin opened the door again, walking in. “ Y’know I thought you might! I really did, y’ know! “ Jeremy groaned, closing the door behind him, and crossing his arms. This was really invasive of his privacy. “ You Both have so much in common!” Robin continued as he sat down on his bed. Jeremy quickly walked over to his desk, covering up on his computer. 

“ yeaaaaaah… Like we’re super busy, and loving of our privacy... “ Robin sighed. “ Look, Kid. I know this is a really difficult transition… If your Mom were here instead of me, I bet you’d be a lot more inclined to open up. “ Jeremy huffed, sitting down at his desk. “ But, I want you to know you have a friend here. “ Jeremy slightly Cringed at his step-dads words. “ I-Im good. I’m good, really. “ He Promised. 

The room sat quiet for a moment, before Robin spoke up again. “ So, uh, this is good! Right? We’re hanging out! Havin’ a blast ” Jeremy took a glance at his computer screen. The song was about to end. “ We’re uh, listening to Radio Rebel… Together…” Jeremy pursed his lips. “ Yeah…. Together…”    
  
Then the song ended. Jeremy didn’t know what to do… He needed to continue the Podcast. He couldn’t let people down… even if it meant his stepdad finding out…    
  
There was silence for a second.    
  
“ that’s weird… I’m not hearing anything..” Robin mumbled, turning to his phone in confusion.    
  
Jeremy quickly turned to the computer, pulling his headset on and turning his Microphone on. “ And that is the final song, from my favorite band! Now, here’s an Extra-long track, just for you guys. “ He spoke, quickly clicking on a song, and turning his Mic off with a sigh.   
  
Jeremy looked over at his stepdad to find him staring at him. Oh no. “ I-I-um- I- I can explain!’ He said, pulling his headset off. Robin just stared at him for a few moments. “Y-You’re radio rebel? “ He asked. 

Jeremy stood, pursing his lips. “ Uh- Um- Depends… Am I in trouble?’ He asked quietly, looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact.” No, No! Of course not! I’m just, Surprised! Quiet Little Jeremy Heere, is a confident Radio Rebel?” Jeremy chuckled, looking up at him. “ I’m talking to a microphone… it’s a lot easier. I’m… Scared… But They’re not… It’ just kinda works.”    
  
Robin then got excited. “ I just can’t believe it! We’re gonna take Slam FM to the Next level!” Jeremy blinked. “ I-uh- We?” He asked. Robin Smiled. “ Yes! You’re gonna be Slam FM’s Next Big Thing!”    
  
Jeremy stood there for a moment, his mouth wide. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Cause slam FM meant people knowing where he was while recording. And they could come try and find him! And he was fine just recording for his school, NOT the entirety of New Jersey!    
  
“ Y-You’re Hired! Thank you so much, Jeremy! You’re Hired! “ He said, almost bouncing out of the room.    
  
Jeremy sat down at his desk, just kinda staring at his notepad. This was NOT supposed to happen…    
  
Then, Jeremy’s Dad walked In. “ Son, I was just kinda eavesdropping and I’m so happy for you!” He said. Jeremy’s dad was always excited for him, always supporting him. He was nothing without his dad. Literally. “ Wait… What’s wrong?” He could also usually tell when Jeremy was feeling down. “ Aren’t you excited?” he asked, sitting on Jeremy’s bed.    
  
Jeremy looked down at his feet. “ I- What if i mess it all up?” He asked quietly. Jeremy’s Dad, Jason, Chuckled. “ You won’t. And y’ know what son? “ Jeremy looked up at him. “ Sometimes you just have to take some risks. It’ll be good for you, okay? You’ll never know if something isn’t You if you never try it. “ Jeremy nodded, letting his dad bring him into a hug. 

“ I am so proud of you, son. “ Jeremy smiled softly. 

At least his dad was proud of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ Uh Oh. “ Michael said, looking over at Jeremy. “ You’re in a group with Chloe and Christine. “ Jeremy peeked over Michael’s shoulder to look at the board. Oh god. Oh god. Yep.Written right there in black ink.  _ Jeremy, Chloe, Christine.  _ This was going to be the worst Project ever.    
  
Michael turned to him. “ Jeremy. “ Jeremy shook his head. “ I-i-i- I can’t do it!” He whined. Michael sighed, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Go talk to her. You can do it! She’s just a person. “ He encouraged. It wasn’t helping. But at least he tried.    
  
Jeremy sighed, looking around before his eyes landed on Christine. Well, here goes everything.    
  
He walked over, giving a small wave as he approached. Christine Smiled. “ Hey!” Jeremy stopped when he was a good distance away from her. He didn’t want to run into anyone or anything. The two of them sat in awkward silence, before Christine spoke up again. 

“ Uh, Cool shirt!” She said happily. “ Eminem is always a good choice!” She tried. Even though Jeremy Knew Christine Hated Eminem. “ I mean, bands like mine could only dream of being as cool and popular as him!” Jeremy held his cardigan close. “ The C’s are just as good as him. “He said quietly. Christine stared at him for a second, Before smiling. “ I’m glad you think so…” 

Then, Chloe walked over. “ Okay! Here’s Our scene! Christine is Viola. And Jeremy, You’re Orsino. This Role Does include talking. Think you can manage? “ Chloe Laughed. “ I’m joking, you know I love you. “ No she didn’t. 

“ What about you?” Christine asked. Chloe Smiled. “ Oh! The teacher has me Directing. And we have a lot of work to do!” She said, turning around to retrieve her bag. Christine looked back to Jeremy. “ If you like Eminem… Well, I wouldn’t be able to tell ya’ I’ve actually only listened to a few songs. “ she admitted. Jeremy Laughed. “ But there is a good Artist I love to listen to! His name is Alex Benjamin he has a lot of- “    
  
“ Ah Ah Ah!” Chloe cut her Off. “ we have to get to work guys. Plus I don’t want anyone to think I’m favoring you just because I’m your prom date!” Christine smiled softly, nodding. Jeremy blinked. “ I- Uh- you guys are going to prom together?” Christine Nodded, giving a smile. “ Yeah! We thought it’d be fun!” She said with a giggle.    
  
Chloe gasped. “ Speaking of which, You gotta help me with my prom Queen Campaign! “ She said excitedly.    
  
The two began to talk and while doing so, Jeremy slipped out and grabbed Michael, dragging him out of the classroom to talk. “ She’s taking Chloe to Prom. “ Michael rolled his eyes. “ Of course. Bad Luck man. “ The Bell rang while they were out there, and Jeremy and Michael went back in to grab their stuff.    
  
“ At least you talked to her. “ Michael tried. Jeremy Scoffed. ‘ Please, I only got like 8 words out. “ He grumbled. Michael shrugged “ That’s better than nothing! “ Jeremy sighed, walking over to his locker.    
  
“ Hey, You should come to my house tonight. We could get stoned, Play AOTD, and Listen to Radio Rebel. “ Michael suggested with a smile. Jeremy pursed his lips, exchanging his books. “ i can’t. “ He tried.    
  
Michael pushed himself off the locker he was leaning on. “ What do you mean you can’t! It’s Radio Rebel’s First show on Slam FM! I mean, they were popular before, but now? The whole world is going to know them.” Jeremy hid his face with the locker, trying not to panic. The whole world? Jeremy wasn’t sure he could handle the whole world. Or if the whole world could handle him…   
  
“ I-I-I have plans. “ Jeremy Stuttered out. Michael raised his eyebrows, Scoffing. “ Plans? What plans, Jeremy Elijah Heere, you Never have plans. “ Michael was right. Jeremy never planned anything. “ I-uh- Family. Family plans.” He said, knowing full well that Robin was probably pretty likely to plan stuff.    
  
Michael scoffed. “ You’re a terrible Liar. “ He crossed his arms “ if you don’t tell me what you’re hiding, I’m gonna scream. “ Shit. Michael was a loud screamer. And it would attract so much attention. Jeremy didn’t need all that attention. “ No- wait Michael-”   
  
“ One. “ He began counting. “ Two..” Jeremy stood frozen, he couldn’t do anything. “ three.” Michael opened his mouth to scream, but Jeremy quickly covered his mouth before he could attract much attention. Once He was sure Michael’ wouldn’t scream, he let go.    
  
“ Well?” Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There were just so many people around… “ i-I’m sorry, i can’t- i can’t tell you. “ 

Michael stared at him. “ Jeremy, i thought we were best friends! “ Jeremy closed his locker. “ W-We are! I just- i-i’m not ready… okay? “ He said, and before Michael could say anything, he was walking away,    
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ I want Radio Rebel Ads everywhere. All Social Medias. Make sure everyone knows. “ Robin spoke into the phone, Jeremy sitting in the chair next to him, sipping on his coffee… Jeremy didn’t even like coffee. 

Robin finished up his call, turning his attention to Jeremy. “ So i was talking to your dad about keeping Radio Rebel’s identity a secret. People seem to love how much of a secret it is. “ Jeremy scoffed, thinking back to Rich and Jake. “ I’ll say. You should see everyone at school. “ Robin Chuckled, standing up and beginning to lead Jeremy away. Jeremy followed as closely as he could.    
  
“ So the show will run, 7 Pm Mondays through Fridays, seeing as that is the time you broadcast from your room. And you’ll be taking over for DJ Fluffy Mack, who’s moved to Sundays. “ Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle at the name, the guy on the picture on the was rather nice looking, but so nice looking it was almost scary.    
  
But then, Jeremy got scared, more scared then he should. He just- didn’t want to be here. And he saw an opportunity to slip into the break room, taking a few deep breaths. He just wanted to be back in his room… 

“ Jeremy! Hey!” Jeremy’s eyes shot open, to be met with a girl, sitting in the break room, waiting for some coffee. “ Remember Me? Jenna R? “ She asked. Jeremy bit his lip, nodding slightly. Jenna smiled. “ Of course you do! “ She giggled “ Dude when Robin told me YOU were Radio Rebel… I could NOT believe it! I mean, how did a shy kid like you become Radio Fricken’ Rebel!” She gasped.    
  
Jenna turned back to her coffee, continuing to talk nonsense. Jeremy took this opportunity to hide behind the fridge.    
  
“ Uh… Jeremy?” Jenna moved a bit so she could slightly see him. “ Are you okay? “ 

Jeremy took a few deep breaths. “ I-I- I can’t even talk to Christine without Freezing up… How am i supposed to talk to All of New Jersey?” He asked. Jenna Chuckled. “ It’s Just like recording in your bedroom.”    
  
Jeremy shook his head. “ N-No it-it’s not! In my bedroom, i can pretend no one is listening. But here, i know everyone is listening! “ He exclaimed, hugging himself anxiously. Jenna sighed. “ Jeremy, come out where i can see you… Trust me…” Jeremy slightly peaked out from behind the fridge. 

“ Jeremy, Everyone get’s nervous. I get nervous. All the time. It’s okay. And if it helps.. I’ll be your best friend while you’re here at slam. “ Jeremy smiled softly, moving some hair out of his face. “ Th-thanks Jenna…”

Jenna nodded. “ Of course.. Now, let’s go out and do it! Together? “ Jeremy nodded, stepping out fully. Jenna smiled. “ C’mon, let’s go. “ 

Jenna brought Jeremy down into a recording booth and… 

“ Holy shit… it- it’s beautiful…” He said with a nervous chuckle. Jenna smiled, closing the door behind him. “ Isn’t it?” Jenna walked around the room “ This is the Live room! Because when this Mic is on. “ She said, tapping the microphone on the table. “ You’re live!” Jeremy couldn’t help but smile softly, sitting down in the chair at the desk. “ You know about all of this stuff, right?” Jeremy nodded. 

Jeremy looked at the screen, gasping softly. “ there’s like, a million songs on here!” he said, scrolling through the songs. Jenna chuckled. “ Yeah! Here, try to play one, make sure you know how to work it. “ Jeremy nodded, clicking on a song, but of course, it all kinda messed up. But Jenna Quickly showed him how to do it. 

“ Alright! You’re all set! You’re on In 15, 14, 13…” Jenna started counting down, going into the other room to make sure everything went smoothly. Jeremy panicked, going over to the window that Jenna would be looking through, and closing it, so he couldn’t be seen.  _ Just.. pretend you’re in your room  _

Jeremy sat down in front of the Mic, taking a few seconds to breathe, before watching the “ On Air “ Symbol Light up. Well, it was go time. 

“ You’re listening to Slam FM! This Is The Radio Rebel Show! “ A voice came, introducing him. Jeremy pulled down his Mic, and turned it on. “ This is Radio Rebel! Live From Slam FM! “ He spoke, leaning on the desk. Feeling Much more confident. “ Look guys, i gotta confess, moving this from my crappy old bedroom and 2 year old laptop, to fucking slam studios! It was… terrifying. In all honesty. “ he spoke with a nervous chuckle. 

Jeremy, grabbed his bag that he’d set beside him, pulling out his notepad. “ But what’s life without change? People want to label you as one thing, make you something you’re not. “ Jeremy thought for a moment. “ Like the kid creating a robot! That’s super cool dude! And i want you to keep moving forward with it. “ he spoke, almost bouncing in his seat. 

“ Maybe all of you out there, who do simple good deeds, will grow up to do great things! Like create rocketships, or become president! We all have the potential to be good. “ Jeremy thought for a moment. “ Y’know what, tomorrow, wear red. To show that, despite our differences, we’re all in this together. “ 

\-----------------------------------------

“ Good thing i wear red every single day!” Michael said happily. Jeremy wasn’t really focused, he was too busy looking at everyone wearing Red. “ I can’t believe all of these people wore red, Just because Radio Rebel said too. “ Michael rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the locker. “ So you Did listen to radio Rebel last Night! “ Oh here we go again. “ What happened to your Mystery Plans?” 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, and instead, focused on Rich and Jake barreling down the hallways towards them. “ Can you guys tell us apart?” They asked. Jeremy just scoffed. “ Yeah Of cou- “ Michael cut him off.” You’re identical idiots. “ The two boys frowned as Jeremy and Michael pushed past them. 

“ We’re closer than ever to uncovering Radio Rebel’s Identity! “ Jake said excitedly. “ We’ll be famous!” Jeremy pursed his lips anxiously. “ Hey, Jeremy!” Jeremy jumped at Rich’s voice calling him. “ Since your dad runs slam, maybe you can help us out?” 

Jeremy shook his head. “ N-No. I can’t i- uh- I’ve never been at slam myself… a-and besides, Robin’s trying to keep their identity A secret” He stuttered out. “ Yeah. Maybe you two should respect that. I think the mystery is what makes it fun. “ Michael said with a smile, before looking at Jeremy. “ Not like Jeremy has any friend-related time to do just about anything anyway!” He added, beginning to walk off. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, chasing after Michael. “ Michael. Michael!” Michael turned around. “ What? Jeremy? “ Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were stupid stutters. Michael Scoffed. “ y’know what? Forget it. I have to get to class. Jeremy grabbed Michael’s arm, pulling him into the doorway of a classroom, and closing the door. 

“ I’m about to tell you something SO Secret, you have to promise never to tell ANYONE! EVER. “ Michael raised his eyebrows. “ ooh? Tea? “ Jeremy lightly Punched Michael’s Arm. “ Promise you won’t tell anyone. “ Michael chuckled. “ Okay Okay! I swear i won’t tell anyone! Swear on my life!” He promised. 

Jeremy took a deep breath, before mumbling something out. “ Uh, Jeremy, What was that?” Jeremy repeated himself. “ C’mon Jerbear, i know it’s top-secret, but i need to be able to hear you. “ Jeremy took another deep breath. “ I’m Radio Rebel. “ 

Michael just stared at him for a second. “ You- You’re kidding, Right?” Jeremy shook his head. “ Would i ever lie to you without a good reason?” He asked. Michael shook his head. “ So- Y-You’re Actually, them? I-Do you prefer those pronouns dude because that’s something you could have told me- i mean- like- sorry it’s just- you’re the last person on earth i thought would be radio rebel. No offense?” Jeremy laughed, giving a light shrug. 

“ None taken. But you can’t tell anyone this, not even Rich and Jake” Michael seemed to visibly Cringe. “ I wouldn’t have told them anyway, they’re creeps. “ Jeremy laughed. “ Yeah, But, Slam wants to keep it a big secret, and honestly, so do i “ Michael nodded. “ Understandable. Can do. “ 

\--------------------------------------------------

“ Okay, remember, Twelfth night is all about mistaken identity” Chloe started, crouching on the ground next to Jeremy and Christine’s seats. “  Christine, your  character has a crush on Jeremy's character. But she's  hiding from the law… or whatever… “ Chloe began. Christine Nodded. “ Of course of course! I’m familiar with the script “ Christine said happily. Chloe chuckled “ Of course, And Jeremy, you’re character doesn’t know, you need to be confused, and- uh…”Jeremy nodded. “ Y-Y-yeah I- Uh-Um-I get it. “ 

Chloe nodded. “ Okay good. Let’s do the end again!” She Said, standing up, and walking away. “ And… Uh- Act?” Christine Giggled. “ Action. “ She corrected. 

Christine looked over at Jeremy, clearing her throat. “ My sister likes this guy. And by my sister i- I mean my sister! Not.. Me. “ She spoke. “ I mean- look at my pants. I’m a dude!” Jeremy looked between Christine and Chloe.” I- Does-u-um- does this guy like her too?” He asked, taking a step back. 

Christine shuffled her feet. “ That’s the tragic part. “ She said softly, turning around, for dramatic effect. “ She hasn’t told him so, she isin’t sure…” 

Jeremy hesitated, but moved forward, turning her around “ W-Well- um- What is she waiting for?” Christine looked up at him.” For him to make the first move. “ 

  
  


“CUT. “ Chloe called, standing up. “ Some of that worked. “ She said, smiling to Christine. “ and… Some of it didn’t. “ She said. Jeremy back up from Christine, looking down anxiously. “ Let’s take 5. “ 

Jeremy and Christine walked over to their seats, sitting down and relaxing. Christine opened her backpack, and falling out, a CD. “ H-Hey- you- uh- you dropped something. “ He stuttered out. Christine smiled, picking it up. “ oh, thanks. “ 

Jeremy pursed his lips. “ Is.. that a demo?” he asked quietly. Christine nodded. “ Yeah… y’know. Trying out new things…” Jeremy nodded in response “ Well i mean uh- “ 

“ And We’re back!” Chloe interrupted, Taking Jeremy’s arm. “ Jeremy, we’re going to try something, and put you waaaaaay over here!” Jeremy blinked at Chloe let go. “ Okay?” Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Like usual. 

Christine stood up. “ uh, Chloe. I can’t cheat out if he’s over there! And the scene just doesn’t really work… He needs to be over here, right Jeremy?” Jeremy blinked, before nodding. “ Y-Yeah! “ 

Chloe gave both of them a look. “ Well then i guess everyone’s a director now!” she growled. “ We clearly need extra rehearsal, my place, at 7. “ Jeremy’s heart jumped out of his chest. “ i- uh- can’t. I’m busy. “ he stuttered out. “ Family dinner… Mandatory…” he added. 

Chloe scoffed. “ Fine. Lunch tomorrow. Don’t be late.” she said, before walking off. Christine chuckled, grabbing her bag and walking off. But Jeremy noticed, She’d dropped her demo… Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to.. Take it and listen to it? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy pulled the Microphone closer to his face with a smile. “ You guys at Middle Borough, ROCKED it with the red yesterday! “ Jeremy spoke into it happily. “ I noticed one of you was wearing this cute Red hoodie with patches that was the Epitome, of cool. “ Jeremy decided. Just wanting to make his friend feel special. 

He grabbed his headset, putting it on and turning around. “ But, can we talk about what’s not cool? For a second? “ he asked, standing up. “ About how the school keeps confiscating our stuff! I mean, i’ve lost 2 sets of headphones and an mp3 player. But some people seem to be immune to this Stuff snatching. “ Jeremy said, beginning to pace around the room. “ It’s not just our playlists and headphones that are being taken away! Music is our entire lives! Where we’ve been, where we are and where we’re going! “ Jeremy ranted, walking back over to his seat. 

“ We can’t just let them take that away from us! We need to change the game “ Jeremy pulled out Christine’s CD and put it into the computer. “ Here’s a new song for you guys… it’s about trying things you never could. “ He said with a smile, having listened to it on the way here. “ Vibe it. Really think about it. Then remember that feeling. Tomorrow, at 8 AM. Stop what you’re doing, get up, and DANCE!” He said happily, throwing his hands in the air. 

“ This is ‘ Turn it all Around. ‘ By the C’s!” He spoke, pressing play. 


End file.
